Winged Cave Confessions
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: As Teryx is taking her friend Sara home, they are attacked by Terrible Dactyl under orders to capture them. However a storm blows up and they are all forced to take cover in a cave till it blows over. While waiting Terrible Dactyl takes the chance to confess how he feels to Teryx DESPITE being enemies. (Dinosaucers One-Shot)


Greetings again people! I thought I'd add another Dinosaucers one shot story as I'm on a bit of a roll with them. Once again I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

* * *

It was a dull grey cloudy afternoon over the Dinosaucer's base of Lavadome II, as Teryx flew out into the open air with her friend Sara on her back. Teryx was the only female Dinosaucer on Earth and the only one of the group who could fly under her own power. Teryx was an evolved Archaeopteryx, which was derived theropod dinosaur, considered to be the first 'true' bird. Therefore, she was an avian reptile or a bird-reptile hybrid with half the features and body structure of each one. Teryx's bones were lightweight yet strong and her lighter frame made her perfectly suited for aerial combat and agility.

Teryx had white, blue and salmon-colored plumage and, unlike the other Dinosaucers, she wore a simple backpack in lieu of armor. She also carried a small package on her back and wore four yellow/golden rings on each arm. She did so because armor would pull her down, making it harder for her to fly. Also, Teryx's speed allowed her to dodge or avoid incoming attacks that her partners may be forced to defend against or deflect. She had three fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot.

Teryx's gorgeous appearance was well-known all across her planet of origin Reptilon, and several males had tried to attempt to court her because of it. Although all of the males ended up failing because of the spirited nature of Teryx's heart. It turned out Teryx had a very pure hearted, kind, gentle, cheerful and energetic spirit which was the common characteristic of any young adult or teenager. It also caused other females on Reptilon to envy Teryx's looks. Despite being so beautiful and pretty, Teryx do not think highly of herself and was very humble and modest. Her affections lie only with her fellow Dinosaucers and their allies.

Teryx was also athletic as well as smaller making her more secretive than her fellow Dinosaucers, which meant she could also be dispatched as a flying spy; much like Terrible Dactyl was for the Tyrannos but with greater swiftness as well as with more grace, beauty and charm than her evil counterpart. Teryx was also a creative and cunning thinker, inventing some of the technology and mechanical stuff that she and her fellow Dinosaucers used. Teryx was normally assisted by her comrades in her tasks but in some projects she worked alone. She is quite connected to nature and can understand the language of birds and other flying creatures.

Sara Spencer, the girl on Teryx's back, was one of the Dinosaucers four human friends known as the Secret Scouts. She was the sister of the Secret Scout Ryan Spencer and the ONLY female member of the four. Sara had blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore a white T-shirt with pink stripes, a blue coat and pink jeans. On her right ring finger Sara wore her Secret Scout Power Ring which the Dinosaucers had given to her, Ryan and the other two Secret Scouts when they first met. Sara was quite athletic and informative often teaching the Dinosaucers, albeit confusing them at times, with Earth-related notions. With her ring power activated, Sara could strongly boost her physical abilities a little more than that of an Olympic athlete. It allowed her to jump at amazing heights, run faster, and be more agile when the need was called for. She often went on adventures with the Dinosaucer Bronto Thunder and related very well to Teryx.

"Thanks for the lift Teryx," Sara said gratefully. "I never would have gotten back home to Boulder before the on coming storm hit."

"Well it's the least we can do for you," Teryx said cheerfully. "I know that normally you'd use your hovercraft ATV to get home, but as that's broken I'm the next best thing."

"It never WOULD have been broken if Bonehead and Stego hadn't been playing football in the Hanger Bay," Sara grumbled to herself.

"Yeah," Teryx giggled remembering how crestfallen her two fellow Dinosaucers had been for wrecking Sara's hovercraft with their playing around. With a storm approaching Sara had NOT been impressed until Teryx had offered her a lift home. As for Bonehead and Stego they had promised Sara that they'd fix up her hovercraft as good as new next time she came back to Lavadome II. "You don't have to worry those two will keep their word and fix it. Just like I'm going to get you home before the storm hits," she added.

As the two friends flew on, they passed over a dead tree. If they hadn't been so busy worrying about the approaching storm, they would have noticed that SOMEONE was hanging in the tree watching them and that someone was the Tyranno Terrible Dactyl. Terrible Dactyl was an evolved Pterodactyl, a flying reptile present on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period between 75 to 65 Million BC. The Tyranno had blue eyes, a long sharp beak with an equally long pointed crest sticking out of the back of his head. He also had long winged arms which ended in four clawed fingers and his legs ended in three toed feet. Most of the flying Tyranno's visible body was light orange along with his tail however his wings were a shade of crimson red. Dactyl's clothes consisted of a black leather flying helmet with flying goggles and a white scarf around his neck. The rest of his body was covered by a sleeveless and pantsless leather flying jacket; completing this outfit were a pair of black boots on the flying Tyranno's three toed feet.

"Well, well, well!" Dactyl said quietly to himself in his usual English Accent. "If it isn't Teryx and one of the Secret Scouts out for a flutter. Very foolish to go without an escort," he added before lifting his wrist communicator. "This is Terrible Dactyl to Base," he spoke into it. "Terrible Dactyl to Base are you receiving me?"

**00000000000000**

Back in the Tyranno's Base, Terrible Dactyl's voice crackled out of a radio speaker from a control panel. In front of the panel was the Tyranno's leader Genghis Rex. Genghis Rex was an evolved Tyrannosaurs Rex; he had green eyes, sharp teeth, red skin, three clawed feet and a long powerful tail. However the main difference from his extinct Earth counterpart was that the Genghis Rex had regular arms with four clawed hands instead of small stubby arms. The Tyranno leader was wearing his usual outfit of an orange sleeveless space suit with blue shoulder pads and two blue vertical stripes at the top and bottom. The bottom part of his suit was purple with torn blue pant legs, completing this outfit were a pair of spiky ankle bracelets. "This is Base Terrible Dactyl," Rex said flicking a switch on the console before him. "Receiving you loud and clear, what is happening?"

"_I've just seen Teryx leave the Dinosaucers base with the girl secret scout Sara,"_ Terrible Dactyl reported.

"Have you now?" Rex said eagerly. Like most males on Reptilon the Tyranno leader was greatly smitten with Teryx, in fact he had gone to great lengths once to kidnap the flying Dinosaucer. However Teryx completely denied Genghis Rex's advances, and despite stating she had no feelings for him, she understood the Tyranno and pitied him. Teryx had even used her feminine charms against Genghis Rex from time to time, since his affection for her prevents him from harming her or even plotting against the Dinosaucers at times. But that didn't stop Rex from trying his luck again whenever it came his way, and it seemed that now was the time.

"_What shall I do __your Scaliness?"_

"Follow and attack them," Rex ordered. "But take them alive, I'll send Quackpot and Brachio to back you up. With Teryx AND one of their human friends in our power, we can use them as hostages for Allo."

"_Understood bossasaur,"_ Terrible Dactyl replied obediently before signing off.

"Quackpot, Brachio," Rex snapped into the radio. "Report to me at once!"

A few minutes later the two requested Tyrannos arrived. Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duckbilled dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had a great sense of humour and a devious, though very creative mind, and often used this talents to get the Dinosaucers into a lot of trouble, perhaps more so than any other Tyranno. Sometimes, however, Quackpot did exhibit compassion and he was definitely not dumb or incredulous as he might first appear to the eyes of another.

Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, so was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. It was impossible to tell as he wore a large sleeveless and pantless space suit which covered most of his body. The spacesuit was a light blue in colour down the middle while the shoulder parts and side of the space suit was dark blue. The rest of the Tyranno's body was red, including the top part of his tail along with his powerful arms, three clawed hands and feet. Completing Quackpot's appearance was a pair of light blue armoured wrist guards, and a pair of matching armoured ankle guards.

Brachio was an evolved Brachiosaurus, (A Large Sauropod Dinosaur which inhabited Earth 150 Million Years ago in the Late Jurassic Period.) He had red eyes, a long neck, tail along with three toed feet and hands. The Brachio's body was a light purple in colour with the exception of the yellow fin on his head. He wore a yellow pantless and sleeveless space suit with red borders around the legs arms and neck. The front of his suit had a large red zipper and a black belt around his waist. Completing this outfit were a pair of yellow boots on Brachio's feet.

"You wanted us bossasaur?" Quackpot asked in his usual nasally voice.

"Yes I want the two of you to take your ships and get out to join Terrible Dactyl at once! He's going to capture Teryx and one of the Secret Scouts; I want you two to bring them back here _unharmed! _Understood? We need them as hostages."

"Absolutely your Scaliness," Brachio nodded. "We'll get moving right away!"

**00000000000000**

"Oh man I really don't like the look of those clouds," Sara said worriedly glancing up at the sky above herself and Teryx as they continued their journey.

"Then you'll probably hate this!" a familiar voice said coming from somewhere above them.

"Oh no!" Teryx said alarm.

"It's Terrible Dactyl!" Sara cried out as the Tyranno swooped down towards them from out of the clouds.

"Indeed it is!" Terrible Dactyl said in confirmation. "And here's a little something for you!" As the Tyranno spoke a grappling hook on a line he liked to use for air combat was fired off from his belt.

"Yikes!" Sara exclaimed. "If that hook get's wrapped around us we're done for!"

"Relax Sara," Teryx said confidently. "I can handle this, just hold on!"

As the grappling hook and line was on the point of reaching them, Teryx suddenly flapped her wings and soared straight upwards looping the loop. Sara held on to Teryx for dear life as the Dinosaucer managed to come up BEHIND Terrible Dactyl. "Okay creep," Teryx said raising her hands. She was preparing to fire off her energy net which was concealed in her palms generated by the use of her arm manacles. "Let's see how YOU like being attacked from above!"

"You tell him Teryx," Sara cheered.

But before Teryx could use her energy net, a fierce wind and harsh rain blew up which thrust her forward into Terrible Dactyl which caused them to plummet to the ground like stones.

"Look out!" Sara cried out as they landed on a small patch of green grass in the middle of the canyon they had been flying over.

"Oooh!" Terrible Dactyl groaned picking himself up rubbing his sore head. "It's a good thing I wear a flying helmet, I could have been seriously hurt!"

"Lucky you," Teryx said sarcastically picking herself up. "You okay Sara?" There was no reply. "Sara?" Looking down Teryx saw that Sara had been knocked out cold. "Sara! Oh no! Come on kid," she picked up her young friend and gently shook her. "This is all your fault Tyranno!" Teryx snapped angrily to Terrible Dactyl over the winds and rain. "If you hadn't attacked us we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Look may I suggest we get in out of this rain first?" Terrible Dactyl said irritably. "We can play the blame game later!" Looking around he saw the entrance to a cave near where they were standing. "In there!"

"Agreed!" Teryx said and carried the unconscious Sara into the cave out of the stormy weather with Terrible Dactyl following her.

**00000000000000**

Night had fallen and so had the rain. Not once did the storm let up. All it did was come down harder. The more it rained, the more water covered the ground. Because the cave went down hill to where the ground made a big dip, water had started coming in so Teryx and Terrible Dactyl had to move further into the cave where it seemed to get colder and darker. Sara was propped up comfortably against the cave wall with a blanket as she was still unconscious and most likely to sleep until morning. Teryx was curled up in a type of ball, her winged arms wrapped around her tightly. She was freezing and the shivering didn't help.

Terrible Dactyl didn't, however, let this go unnoticed. He wasn't that cold so the weather didn't bother him all that much; it was just the rain that made him irritable. The Tyranno never did like getting wet so he, Teryx and Sara were very lucky to have come across a cave to keep dry. He watched curiously as his enemy shook slightly from the cold. He sighed and walked over to her. Teryx had her eyes closed at the time so she didn't notice his presence until he tapped her shoulder. Teryx peeked open an eye and glared daggers at him.

"You're shaking," Terrible Dactyl said backing away nervously.

"That's because I'm cold what does it look like?" Teryx said irritably. "Not only am I cold," she added. "But I'm WET, miserable and has my partner knocked out all thanks to YOU!"

"I'm…sorry about that," Terrible Dactyl said sheepishly. "I was told to attack you…however I honestly didn't think that the storm would blow up so suddenly."

"Well it's too late now smart guy," Teryx grumbled. "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to get at least a few minutes of rest!"

Terrible Dactyl grabbed Teryx by the arms and held her to him, the sudden action caught the Dinosaucer by surprise and she started struggling in alarm. "Hey! What the…heck do you…think…you're…mmm…warm…" Teryx calmed down almost immediately once the warmth of Terrible Dactyl's body heat started to melt away her cold shivers. Blushing like mad Terrible Dactyl took Teryx's spot against the cave wall and leaned up against it. Teryx curled up against the Tyranno's chest, a small smile playing over her beak.

"Uh…look," Terrible Dactyl said quietly to Teryx his face beet red. "I think…that JUST for the rest of this evening. We…call a temporally cease-fire, at least until tomorrow when the storm ends."

"That sounds like a good idea," Teryx murmured her voice drowsy with sleep. "Makes no sense to fight in a place like this right now…"

"You know…" Terrible Dactyl went on. "The rest will do you good. I was pretty worried after we crashed."

"Mm-hmm."

"It's probably a good thing you're dozing off. I doubt you'd react too well to be my being overly concerned for you when you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself."

"Mm-hmm."

"Makes it very difficult to say what I think sometimes."

"Mm-hmm."

"Can't even say, 'I love you' to your face. You see…" Terrible Dactyl went on. "I may have ACTED jealous of the fact that you have feathers, and are more…evolved than I am when it comes to flying in the past. But the truth is…I love you Teryx. I'm sure you hear that a lot from all your potential admirers, but as this is probably the only time I'm going to get to say this to you I thought I'd say it now." He paused before going on. "You are an amazing flyer, with such beauty and spirit. You make my heart soar with your laugh, your smile and caring nature. If things were different…I would have given ANYTHING to be with you. However…that can never be…but its fun to have a dream isn't it?"

"It sure is Terrible Dactyl," Teryx said almost asleep. "It's very sweet of you…to tell me that…in person. If we…hadn't been enemies…maybe…things COULD have different. So…let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts…"

"You got it," Terrible Dactyl said with a happy smile and gave Teryx a gentle kiss on the forehead as she finally dropped off to sleep. He smiled to himself enjoying the happy feeling in his chest, the warmth he was providing and the sleeping Teryx that slept soundlessly in his arms.

Not far away Sara, who had long since woken up, was leaning against the wall smiling quietly to her self. She had heard Terrible Dactyl talking to Teryx and had seen the Tyranno confess his feelings to her sleeping friend. She never knew Terrible Dactyl felt like that, she decided to keep quiet and say nothing until morning.

**00000000000000**

Teryx breathed in deeply and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the rain had stopped and the birds had come out to sing. The next thing she noticed was Terrible Dactyl's arms wrapped gently around her. Slowly she sat up; pushing against the body she had been sleeping against. The Tyranno had his head down as he was still sleeping. Teryx didn't want to wake him so she quietly untangled his arms from her and placed them in his lap. Then she got up, checked up on Sara and then walked down to the mouth of the cave.

Teryx looked on in awe at how beautiful the morning was compared with last night. It was warm, bright rays produced from the sun shone down everywhere, making everything sparkle and glisten from the last night's rain. She heard a shuffle and was soon greeted by Terrible Dactyl. He stood at the side of her, watching her. Teryx turned to him and the Tyranno saw a large smile which radiated all over her face. "You have a pretty smile Teryx," he said with a light blush.

"Why thankyou," Teryx started to say she then broke off at the sound of a ship engine. Looking up both she and Terrible Dactyl both saw Quackpot and Brachio's ships slowly flying over the area towards them.

"It seems your fellow Tyranno's are out looking for you," Teryx said dryly.

"Yes and for you and your human friend too," Terrible Dactyl added thoughtfully. "Look…," he went on sheepishly. "After….what happened last night DESPITE being sworn enemies…I think I'll keep quiet and say I lost you two as the storm blew up, that or you outsmarted me."

"With your previous fights I think that's a more believable explanation," Teryx giggled making Terrible Dactyl blush.

"Go back into the cave and wait till I've gone, then you can go on your way."

"Thankyou Terrible Dactyl," Teryx smiled and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek making the Tyranno turn red. "You're real sweet and if things could have been different I think we MAY have had a chance, but as you said its fun to dream right?"

"That's right," Terrible Dactyl smiled spreading his wings and taking off into the sky. "Take care of yourself, because next time we're enemies again."

"I will," Teryx called stepping back into the cave so that the approaching Quackpot and Brachio wouldn't see her as they approached.

"That was really nice of Terrible Dactyl to do that don't you think?" Sara said suddenly making Teryx jump. "Getting a few things off his chest that he's had for quite a while."

"You heard us?" Teryx said turning red with embarrassment.

"Every word," Sara giggled. "But don't worry," she added reassuringly. "I won't tell anyone else."

"You mean it?" Teryx said sighing with relief.

"Secret Scouts honour," Sara said putting a hand on her heart. "It'll be our little secret cave confession."

* * *

And that's it people! I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. Please feel free to read and review like always. Just remember if you don't like my work, _**then don't read it! **__**NOBODY**__** is forcing you to.**_ Thanks again!


End file.
